Shut Up Little Man: The Complete Recordings Wiki
Welcome to the Shut Up Little Man: The Complete Recordings Wiki Hello all, my brother and I are die hard Pete and Ray fanatics from Canada who decided to create this wikia page and have been painstakingly transcribing SULM recording for the last couple of years. Although there has been a prolonged hiatus there are more transcripts to come! These are guarateed accurate and are Huffman and Haskett approved. "It'll be on the records!" Shut Up Little Man: A Short History In the late 1980's, two young men from the Midwest (Eddie Lee and Mitch), moved into an small, unassuming, dilapidated apartment on 237 Steiner St. in San Fransisco, California. Little did they know, they would be living adjacent to one of the greatest domestic battlefields in human history. Day and night the explosive, terrifying and amusing quarrels between Peter Haskett and Raymond Huffman could be heard throughout the complex, and out of sheer intimidation, the two young men took it upon themselves to fight back, deciding to record all they could. Their two and a half year effort resulted in over fourteen hours of recorded material, which was distributed on casette tapes worldwide via traders' networks. A large portion of those recordings was remastered and officially released twenty years later in 2008, in a seven disc collection. Over those twenty years Shut Up Little Man has steadily grown as an underground cult phenomenon, and has recently been featured as the focal point of a documentary by Australian filmaker Matt Bate. As part of this recently growing obsession finding its way into my life, my brother and I have taken it upon ourselves to attempt to transcribe the complete recordings of the seven CD set released by Eddie Lee Sausage. We hope that this will bode well for fellow fans of the dynamic duo, making it easy to follow along with the action, discover new quotes, or simply find the source track of that elusive golden line. 'Transcripts' Volume 1: "I Can Kill You From A Sitting Position" *I Can Kill You From a Sitting Position (Track 1) *Sally June Abigail May, This Is Just Too Much! (Track 2) *I Will Beat You Honestly (Track 3) *Don't Open Your Fuckin' Gibs One More Time (Track 4) *Tony and I Hugged Each Other (Track 5) *I Hope You Die (Track 6) *Killin' a Cocksucker Like You Is Probably Worthwhile ( Track 7) *Peter Haskett Is a Thievin' Piece of Fuckin' Shit (Track 8) *I Want a Mailman to Come Out Here (Track 9) *Do It or Don't, Little Man (Track 10) Volume 2: "I Was a Mean Motherfucker In My Time" *The Spirit of Thanksgiving (Track 1) *I Was a Mean Motherfucker In My Time (Track 2) *I'll Show You What Tough Is (Track 3) *Ardell Calls Again (Track 4) *I Did the Goddamn Thing Myself (Track 5) *I'm a Hero! (Track 6) *You're a Goddamn Asshole (Track 7) *I'll Let the Cocksucker Pretend He's a Human Bein' (Track 8) *I Was a Killer Before You Were Born (Track 9) *God, I Gotta Get Out of Here! (Track 10) *Tony? I Love Him (Track 11) *Queers Don't Talk Normally, They Just Giggle (Track 12) *The Television Is Talking (Track 13) *I'm Fixin to Fix Myself a Sandwich! (Track 14) *Nova Express Times Survey On Alcoholism (Track 15) Volume 3: "You Think Your Mother and Father Were a Couple of Boys?" *Shove It Up Your Ass! (Track 1) *Goodnight, Sweet Prince (Track 2) *You Smell Like a Fucking Dog (Track 3) *Go Lightly, But All You Can Handle (Track 4) *I'll Go Get a Fuckin' Drink Someplace Else (Track 5) *Fuck It. I'm Ready to Die Anyway (Track 6) *The Difficulty of Jeopardy (Track 7) Category:Browse Category:fgsfgsg Category:Transcripts